Speak Memory
by Jerry65
Summary: The Team is called to Belle Reve to investigate an escaped inmate capable of killing in a gruesome fashion. They return to the Cave only to find out that he has snuck in with the goal to murder all of them and bring them the gift of death... This fanfic was an idea I had for a few weeks. Big thanks to Yeroc8 for encouraging me to publish it anyway.


**Speak Memory**

 **Behold, today is Friday the 13th! And what better way to celebrate than a horror story? I came up with this idea about a month ago, but I was afraid I would make everyone OOC and screw up. So I decided to at least attempt at a first person "horror"(if you can call it that lol) story. Technically, the new character I'm using is from Transformers, but I've changed him up a bit so he isn't really a Transformer and more of a robot/android. I apologize if anyone sounds too OOC, because that would be my mistake. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and (just in case you never know) I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

It was late in the evening at Belle Reve Penitentiary. All doors were locked and all the inmates housed in the famous prison. In a well lit hallway, two guards walked on their patrols, watching each and every door to the cells. They eventually stopped at one cell, one cell that the guards dare not speak of.

"Man, I'm so glad he's behind bars." One of the guards said. The other one lightly slapped him on the back of the head, resulting in the first guard rubbing his head.

"Ow! Okay fine, we won't talk about him."

"Good. You know everyone is creeped out by that guy." the second guard said. Just then, the guards heard a door open. A cell door…

"Wha- oh hell no. NO NO NO!" the second guard began to say.

"WHAT!? HOW'D HE ESCAPE!? SOUND THE ALARM!" The first guard shouted in terror. Before them stood a dark colored robot, a head taller than the two guards. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and he had several spikes dotting his body. His teeth were visible, his mouth making a very creepy grin. Around his eyes were several dents and grooves from how his eyes were gouged out. His eyes. His weapon…

" _ **Why so scared of death? It's just so hard not to admire it! Don't worry, I will relieve all that stress and pain in your life…"**_ the robot said in his raspy voice. The two guardss saw his eyes glow before they felt immense pain all over their bodies.

SsSlutch. SsSlutch.

The horrific sound of the guards turning inside out, all their organs and muscle covering their dead bodies. Their bodies made a shape of a ball, a bloody, pink ball. Pools of blood formed below the dead bodies as the robot walked past…

* * *

 **Robin:**

Today was a pretty average day. Artemis and Wally were arguing as usual, M'gann was forcing Conner to bake cookies with her, Kaldur was training with Raquel, and Zee and I were watching Artemis and Wally argue. We then heard the Zeta Tube announce another arrival.

"02, Batman." In came Batman, my mentor. He looked serious as usual, but for some reason he looked a lot more serious today. Maybe something happened?

"Team, there has been a breakout at Belle Reve Penitentiary last night. I need you to investigate the situation, see where he might have gone."

"Who broke out?" Wally asked. I was about to ask the same question myself. Usually, Batman would tell us who broke out of said prison when he briefed us for a mission. Something didn't feel right.

"You'll see when you get there". What? He isn't even going to tell us who broke out? This better be really serious, cause somethings not making sense. We all got into the Bio Ship and left for Belle Reve. Guess we'll find out who this is…

* * *

 **Zatanna:**

As we flew to Belle Reve, I could see Robin was a bit uneasy. I'm sure he's just shocked that Batman didn't tell us who we were dealing with. I turned to face Robin, who just smiled back at me.

"So, do you know what's up with Batman?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He usually isn't like this. I mean, sure he's serious, but he felt a bit more serious about this topic." Robin answered. It wasn't long before we got there. We were lead into the prison by Warden Amanda Waller, who had recently gotten her job back after Warden Strange was arrested. Maybe Strange was the one who escaped?

"Here's the cell. Prisoner 48, goes by the name 'Sunder'". Warden Waller said. Sunder? I've fought some villains before with the Team and Robin and I have read through profiles whenever we were bored, but I've never heard that name before. I looked towards everyone else, and they had confused expressions as well. The cell was messy, scratch marks all over the walls. The walls also had some writing on it, which I took a look at.

"Etalsnart eseht segassem!" I chanted. I could read every message, each one having one thing in common. Artemis seemed to see that I was freaked out a bit, seeing the concern on her face.

"Zatanna, what do these things say?" Artemis asked.

"They say 'Death Bringer' and 'Death is sweet' in over a hundred different languages." I said.

"Yep. Sunder said that he likes his 'art'." Warden Waller said.

What Raquel found next though, took the creepiness to a whole new level.

"What are these marks? Are they… don't tell me that's blood, is it?" Raquel said. We could all smell the dried blood. It was obvious what it was, I guess none of us wanted to accept it.

"Yep. Two guards died here. Got killed by Sunder so quickly." the Warden replied.

"Let's go back to the cave and find out a little more information about this 'Sunder' we are dealing with." Kaldur said. We all left to go back to the Bio Ship. I could tell all of us were creeped out by this experience, but I just felt like this wasn't over…

* * *

 **Miss Martian:**

I was baking cookies for all of us. We all looked through every criminal file, every prison file. There was almost nothing about "Sunder" that we could find except for the fact that he seemed to like the word "death". I must wonder: why doesn't the league have any information on this guy? Was he supposed to be a secret that we weren't supposed to know about?

"Finally! I was wondering where those cookies were." Wally said as he started to gobble them all up. The sight of him stuffing the cookies in his mouth was kinda hilarious, but we were dealing with a serious situation, so I forced myself to try not to laugh. I sat next to Conner and helped him look through the criminal files the Justice League had. Just then, we heard the Zeta Tube announce someone coming in.

"15, Captain Marvel". In came Captain Marvel, who I was surprised to see. He happily walked over to us to see what we were doing.

"Hey guys! What're you guys doing? Can I help?" Captain Marvel asked.

"We are trying to find a certain criminal that escaped from Belle Reve. His name is Sunder. Do you by any chance know anything about him?" Kaldur asked.

"No, but can I still help?"

"Sure, just start looking through all these files." I said. He eagerly helped us out and looked through all the files, but it wasn't long before Robin found something.

"FINALLY! After lots of hacking, I managed to find a file on this guy!" Robin exclaimed.

"Great Rob, Let's take a look." Wally said. All of our smiles then faded as we looked at the picture of Sunder. He was, he was creepy. There were these very strange flaps beside his mouth, and all his teeth were making a weird smile. His eyes were missing though…

"Guys, I found security camera footage of Sunder. It seems like he's escaped from his cell once before, but they got him back in." Robin said.

"Let's watch it and see what he does!" Wally said happily. Robin clicked the play button and we watched. Several guards were surrounding a door, which all of the sudden opened. In came Sunder, the person we were looking for. A few of the guards had started to back away. I could see the fear in some of their eyes and then…they all got torn inside out. No one was there except them and Sunder, and he was saying things about death and him helping them get some "relief". All of us were horrified at what we were seeing, and I could no longer look.

* * *

 **Artemis:**

I've seen some sick things in my life, but nothing was as sick as this. The guards bodies were all mutilated, their flesh being flipped over so that all we could see were organs, guts and more guts. I felt like throwing up, and I saw M'gann close her eyes and Conner trying to comfort her. Just then, Sunder looked up at the camera. We could now see his eyes, which were blue, spherical orbs staring straight at us.

" _ **Oh, it looks like I might have an audience to watch me remove the sin that these guards had. Let me help you too."**_ Sunder said in a creepy voice. I suddenly felt so much pain on the inside. We were all watching, and I took a quick glance to see everyone screaming as well.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I screamed. I fell on the floor, feeling even more pain. It all stopped when Robin punched his laptop, shattering the screen and making the screen go pitch black. Wally immediately ran to help me, hugging me.

"Arty, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was not fine. What did he just do to us? All I saw was his eyes glow and then the pain came in. We all got up from the floor when we heard the Zeta Tubes announce more arrivals.

"13, Black Canary, 16, Red Tornado." the Zeta Tube announced. The two Justice League heroes walked in and we greeted them. They could tell something was wrong, even Red Tornado.

"Are you guys okay? Something's wrong, you guys are acting strange." Black Canary said.

"No, no, we're fine, right guys?" Captain Marvel said. We all quickly nodded in agreement, not wanting to tell them what we saw.

* * *

 **Aqualad:**

We are getting ready for a movie night. Surprising t us all, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado said they would like to join us in this activity. Captain Marvel got us snacks, blankets, and pillows and we all sat on a couch and started to watch a movie. The movie we decided to watch was one called Friday the 13th, which I thought was strange since the title was a date. We began to watch the horror film when the lights turned back on for a few seconds before flickering off. And then we heard his voice. The voice of one person I was hoping not to see again tonight. We all stared in horror at who stood behind us when we turned to face him.

" _ **Oh, look at you all, so young! All thin-winged, and bow-legged and blood-warm and new! Oh, you young ones reek of sin! The smell, oh the smell! The menu is so large I can't wait to try it all!"**_ Sunder said. I looked at Black Canary and Red Tornado. They both seemed to know who this is.

"Kids, run, now! I will hold him off." Red Tornado said. Captain marvel and Black Canary lead us away from the two, but we all looked back to watch what would happen.

" _ **Oh Red Tornado, you are filled with sin! You were created to find out the League's secrets, to help Morrow destroy them! Let me help you reduce some of that stress."**_ We all saw Sunder's eyes glow and Red Tornado was ripped inside out remotely, many wires spilling outwards. This continued until we saw him turning into a metal sphere on the ground. Sunder then advanced to us, and we all kept on running.

" _ **What's wrong kiddos? Don't you want to play? Don't you want to see how sweet those dark, delicious memories of your taste?"**_ Sunder slowly walked around in the hallways, desperately trying to find us.

"M'gann, link everyone up." I ordered. I was hoping I was making the right call.

" _Got it. Everyone here?"_ M'gann asked through the mind link.

" _Everyone split up. Remember, Sunder uses his powers remotely, so try not to let him make eye contact."_ I said. We all split up, Zatanna, Captain Marvel, Wally, Robin, and Artemis going one way and Rocket, Conner, M'gann, Canary, and I going the other way.

* * *

 **Zatanna:**

Sunder caught up to us pretty quickly. Artemis fired several arrows from her bow and Robin threw some Birdarangs at Sunder, but he went behind a corner and all the projectiles went right past him. He got out again and Captain Marvel tried to punch Sunder, but Sunder's eyes glowed once again, and Captain Marvel was changed back into Billy Batson. Billy was so surprised at what just happened. I could tell he was trying to say his magic word again, but nothing came out.

" _ **Aw, are you sad because I took away the thing that made you who you are? Don't worry, you can say it, I'm listening."**_ Sunder mocked. Billy tried to say his magic word, but no words came from his mouth. Sunder's arms then swooped in to grab Billy.

"Etativel ylliB ot em." I chanted. Billy was then levitated to me, and I caught him and put him down.

"Thanks."

"Guys c'mon, don't just stand there, let's GO!" Wally yelled desperately. I tried to run, but Sunder was too quick and must have locked his eyes on me. I tripped and fell over on to the floor, landing on my chest. I turned to see the robot above me, staring into my eyes.

" _ **Let's see what sin and regret haunts you, magician."**_ Sunder said. And then my eyes closed…

I woke up to see nothing but pitch black. Then I noticed I was tied to a chair. My wrists were handcuffed onto the arms, and my legs were restrained on the legs of the chair as well.

" _ **It's great that you woke up. Now it's time for you to open up, let me into your world."**_ Sunder's raspy, creepy as hell voice said. I then saw someone standing in front of me. It was- Dad? No, no, no, please don't hurt my Dad, anything but that…

" _ **You seem to care about your father a lot. Fate took him away from you, and you think it's all your fault. Oh my, these dark nightmares. These lucid, dark, juicy nightmares! Oh the regret, the pain within them all! But i'm only just starting to feast!"**_ Sunder said quietly. I saw his hand go to the top of my father's head, the other holding his neck. I watched, mortified when I saw Sunder tearing my poor Dad's head clean off. Dad's spine was still attached to the bottom of the head, dangling as blood dripped off the vertabrae. His body fell forwards, the blood making a small pool around where his head would be. Sunder, still holding Zatara's head, walked over towards me and put the decapitated head face to face, my nose touching Zatara's.

" _ **How does that feel? Oh, I can feel so much emotional and mental pain, it only feeds my never ending thirst for more! My hunger to keep killing!"**_ Sunder said. He leaned over and picked the body off the ground and blood poured out of the neck like a waterfall into a bucket that had appeared out of thin air below. The inside walls were starting to stain as the blood was poured in. When Sunder felt that there was enough, he dropped the body and poured the blood all over me. I felt it splash all over my clothes, my face, my body. I tried to scream, but Sunder shoved one of the organs into my mouth. I felt so sick to my stomach that I threw up, my puke and the organ splashing onto the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why? Make it stop, please! STOP!" I pleaded. Sunder grabbed my chin and held my head up to his.

" _ **Why do I do it? Because I feed off the memories of people that are covered to the brim with sin, regret and pain. All those dark memories taste sweet like candy, and make my mouth water for more. I was starving in that prison cell, and when you are starving, a natural instinct is to hunt. To kill. I'm a vessel of death himself, every injection I do to read people's minds always seeming to be my last, but it isn't. The thought of that last injection always motivates me to keep going, to drain you of everything your mind has to offer until there is nothing left to eat, nothing to dream about."**_ Sunder said. I began to cry, thinking I was never gonna escape. No one was here to help me. The Team, Artemis, Robin…

Oh no. Robin's memories will surely torture him. I shouldn't have thought of that though, because Sunder read my though like it was the page of a book.

" _ **Oh, there's someone with more sin, more pain and regret? I believe it is time to rejoice! Time to rejoice in the miracle known as death!"**_ Sunder said happily. I felt myself becoming dizzy and then everything went black once again...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The title of this fic is a reference to the comic Sunder first appeared in! There will be more parts added, depending on how popular this becomes or if I remember. If you happen to like Transformers or Teen Titans, or both, then check out my crossover series of the two! Anyway, thanks for readin and please review!**


End file.
